Known dispensing or distribution machines for fluid products, such as for example dyes of different shades or color, creams of different taste or other, able to be metered and/or added to a base substance in order to form a paint or varnish or other fluid product, of a determinate color or taste, comprise a dispensation device equipped with a plurality of delivery nozzles, varying in number, from some units to some tens, which are grouped together in one or more delivery heads. Each delivery nozzle is connected to a corresponding tank of a determinate dye and is controlled by an electro-pump which allows the selective delivery of the fluid product in a suitably chosen quantity, for example with the aid of an electronic processor.
Said dispensation machines delivery the fluid products into a container, normally closed and sealed. The container normally consists of a can, tin or barrel or other, according to the quantity of fluid product contained. The container is provided with an upper closing portion, which can be perforated by means of a suitable perforation unit, in order to dispense the fluid products into the container, by means of the delivery nozzles.
Said known dispensation machines are also equipped with a sealing device, able to close the upper portion of the container when the fluid product has been dispensed.
However, said known dispensation machines are particularly complex, since they are provided both with a first translation device for the perforation unit, and with an actuator unit associated with the perforation unit in order to prevent the latter from interfering with the delivery nozzles for the fluid product, and also with a translation device for the sealing device, in order to move the latter between a position of non-interference with the delivery nozzles and a sealing position, in axis with said container, and vice versa.
The use of said dispensation machines also has the disadvantage that it requires both a step to translate the perforation unit on axis with the container, and also a subsequent step to displace the perforation unit, in order to allow the delivery nozzles to dispense.
Moreover, said known dispensation machines have the disadvantage that they need a step to align the holes of the container and the sealing device, and also a proper subsequent step to seal the container.
The perforation and the subsequent step of alignment and sealing also cause a slow-down in the dispensation operations.
Moreover, known dispensation machines often dirty the dispensation station, both because of an erroneous alignment with the container, and also because of the removal of the closing portion.
Finally, in the case of already perforated and sealed containers, a preliminary step is required to remove the seal or stopper from the container, before the dispensation operation; this removal contributes even more to increasing the time of the overall dispensation operation.
One purpose of the present invention is to achieve a dispensation device which allows to dispense fluid products into a container quickly, economically and cleanly, at the same time allowing to keep the closing portion of the container substantially sealed.
Another purpose is to perfect a method to dispense fluid products into a container which is quick and economical.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.